


Может мы

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: Можно ли сломать систему?





	Может мы

я расчетливей, осторожней, мое сердце в стальной броне. шквал огня обжигает кожу — эти шрамы лежат на мне паутиной кровавых линий, но я, знаешь ли, друг, упрям. пусть бы пушки сейчас палили, пусть бы ядра ложились в ряд, я бы выстоял в этой бойне и увидел твой белый флаг. я бы выстоял, но… довольно!  
© sheril fenn

В Италии у него нет ничего своего. Редкие приезды с Тсуной. Палермо из окна лимузина. Сорок минут тренировки с учителем. И обратно, в Японию, заканчивать школу, расти до статуса «Хранитель Десятого». Соответствовать.  
— Может, мы прервемся? Я так и не увидел твой город, — в этот раз Тсунаеши застрял у Дона Тимотео на целых полдня. Это вся жизнь и еще немного. Так думает Ямамото, когда опускает Шигуре.  
— Мы и двух часов не тренируемся, а ты уже сдулся? — Скуало рявкает так, что соблазн смотреть на море за его спиной испаряется сам собой. — Слабак! Совсем обленился без хорошей трепки!  
Скуало нападает, и ветер тревожит его волосы, а солнце хохочет на лезвии меча.  
Такеши сражен и разгромлен. И улетает вечерним рейсом, выясняя, что Палермо — не родной для Скуало город.

Через пару лет Тсуна летает в Италию уже на недели. Ямамото мотается следом и тут же — в любые другие точки земного шара. Титул «Хранителя Десятого» он завоевал. До лучшего киллера Вонголы еще расти и расти. Это ему сообщает Скуало. Скалясь и загоняя Такеши на одну из крыш не_своего_города.  
— Бой надо уметь вести в любой плоскости, измерении, горизонтали и вертикали, чертов пацан! — Скуало молниеносно проводит выпад и при этом умудряется еще и советы давать.  
— Может, мы… — начинает было Такеши, умело отражая атаку, играя в прятки с мечом Скуало и собственной тенью. Он прячется за выступом стены. Скуало не прячется нигде. У Скуало звонит телефон.  
Через пару долгих минут Ямамото выясняет, что звонит Скуало «чертов босс и ублюдок». Других итальянских ругательств он еще не выяснил.  
Скуало прерывает тренировку и испаряется. «Больному ублюдку срочно нужен контракт, и сам он поднять свою задницу с кресла никак не может!»  
Такеши ужинает в ресторанчике на берегу Тирренского моря. Один.

Когда Савада становится не просто «Наследником», все хранители переезжают в Италию.  
«Я обязательно решу эту проблему». Савада обещает, понимая, что на далеких островах Японии остались отцы, матери, сестры и близкие. Ямамото кажется, что на решение уйдут бесконечные десятки лет. Но снимает номер в гостинице, упрямо не желая жить в огромном, но холодном особняке Вонголы.  
— Правильно. Я бы тоже не смог, — сообщает Скуало, с балкона его номера разглядывая внутренний дворик и невысокие крыши. — Номер смени. Будешь отсюда прыгать — сломаешь шею.  
Скуало одновременно подмахивает какие-то бумаги, говорит с каким-то Франциско по телефону, цедит давно остывший кофе и смотрит на стаканчик с непониманием. Его время не совпадает со временем остывания жидкости.  
— Может, мы… — Такеши наблюдает за передвижениями вихря по имени Супербия с балкона. Не решаясь вмешаться в систему и в этот раз.  
— Подожди! — Скуало отмахивается, снова что-то подписывает, кому-то звонит и с кем-то ругается. А потом телефон у него звонит снова, и он снова испаряется, оставляя после себя холодный кофе на самом донышке стаканчика и аромат морского бриза.  
Скуало срочно вызван в особняк Варии. Видимо, в этот раз нужные Занзасу бумаги находятся дальше, чем его кресло и кабинет. Такеши цедит кофе из оставленного Скуало стакана и хмурится.

Гостиничные номера меняются один за другим. Такеши популярен, а трупы прятать все сложнее.  
Купив небольшую уютную квартирку под самой крышей одного из старых домиков на окраине Палермо, Ямамото не ждет гостей. Скуало заявляется сам.  
— Ты меня нашел, — не пытаясь спрятать улыбки, говорит Такеши с порога. Скуало сбрасывает куртку, роняет на стиральную машину небольшой передатчик, а потом и вовсе раздевается, забираясь в душевую кабину.  
— Только с задания вернулся. Жара в этом году меня упечет! — сообщает он, включая воду.  
Такеши держит полотенце и никуда не уходит.  
— Может, ты останешься на ночь? — спрашивает он в открытую дверь кабинки, а Скуало в ответ, отфыркиваясь и тряся мокрой гривой, бессовестно течет на плитку вокруг струями воды.  
— Что? Повтори! Нихрена не расслышал!  
Ямамото смотрит на него. От макушки до крупных босых ступней.  
— Говорить «упечет» — не верно. Такого слова нет в итальянском. Насколько я знаю, — неожиданно для себя Ямамото замечает тонкую цепочку на шее Скуало. На цепочке болтается кольцо. Тонкий круг платины, такой же, как волосы Скуало.  
— Поучи меня еще, — усмехается Дождь Варии. — Ну, так что ты сказал на самом деле?  
Наушник у Скуало модный. Небольшой, темный, с изгибом пластика, ловко ложащегося за ухо. А еще наушник ерзает по поверхности стиральной машины, вибрируя от входящего вызова.  
Такеши протягивает полотенце и выходит из ванны.  
Пять. Четыре. Три.  
— Я свалил. Занзас за каким-то хером собрался в Валенсию. Квартирка у тебя — ничего так!  
Хлопает входная дверь. Такеши долго смотрит на лужи у душевой кабины, скомканное полотенце и вспоминает тонкий круг платины. Такой же, как волосы Скуало.

Месяцы сменяются годами. Лето, осень, зима, весна. Ямамото набирает выученный наизусть номер.  
— Давай встретимся, Скуало!  
Он рушит систему. Звонит сам. Настойчиво требует встречи. Ждет на набережной осенним вечером, облокотившись на парапет и вглядываясь в отблески вечерних фонарей. Платиновых, как волосы или кольцо.  
Другое, для разнообразия просто золотое, спрятано в кармане куртки. Осень в Палермо нынче прохладная.  
— Какая…неожиданная….встреча, — роняет тяжелый голос за его спиной, а на плечо ложится горячая ладонь. Они виделись от силы раза четыре, но Ямамото хорошо выучил этот голос по телефонному эху в гаджетах Скуало. Он бы не поворачивался, но вежливость требует хотя бы кивнуть боссу Варии.  
— Занзас, — Такеши изучает ладонь на своем плече. Безымянный палец босса Варии опоясывает тонкий круг платины.  
Многих усилий стоит удержать на лице приклеившуюся с детства улыбку.  
— Не стой на ветру долго. Продует.  
Занзас хлопает его по плечу еще раз, разворачивается и уходит.

Систему не сломать. «Может мы» — не работает.

Золото отлично погружается на дно Тирренского моря.


End file.
